This invention generally relates to evacuable storage containers, and in particular, to evacuable reclosable and flexible storage bags.
Collapsible, evacuable storage containers typically include a flexible, airtight bag, an opening through which an article is inserted inside the bag, and a fixture through which excess air is evacuated. A user places an article into the bag through the opening, seals the opening, and then evacuates the air in the bag through the fixture. With the bag thus evacuated, a compressible article contained therein may be significantly compressed so that it is easier to transport and requires substantially less storage space.
For example, compressible items such as clothing may be stored in collapsible, evacuable storage containers. The compressed items may then be stacked on shelves in a closet or other storage area. It is desirable that the compressed items be stackable in a stable configuration inside a storage space. There is a need for a system that will enable compressed items to be stacked with little tendency for the stacked items to slide or fall off of the stack.